Not Applicable.
The present invention relates to a coordinated lift system. In particular, the present invention relates to a coordinated lift system having at least two lift mechanisms that communicate by wireless signals to coordinate the raising and lowering of a vehicle.
The need to lift a vehicle from the ground for service work is well established. For instance, it is often necessary to lift a vehicle for tire rotation or replacement, steering alignment, oil changes, brake inspections, exhaust work and other automotive maintenance. Traditionally, lifting a vehicle has been accomplished through the use of equipment that is built-in to the service facility. These built-in units are located at a fixed location at the service facility and adapted to contact the vehicle frame to lift the vehicle from the ground. However, built-in units are very expensive and sometimes impractical due to their immobility.
In an effort to increase mobility and reduce the need to invest in permanent lifting equipment, a device commonly known as a mobile column lift (MCL) was developed. A set of MCL""s are typically used to independently engage each of the tires and lift the vehicle from the ground. Using a basic form of MCL""s to lift a vehicle in a generally level orientation, a user must go back and forth between each MCL to incrementally raise each of the MCL""s until the vehicle reaches the desired height or involve several people. While this MCL is less expensive and provides more mobility than the built-in units, using a plurality of MCL""s to lift the vehicle is a time consuming and tedious process.
Another method for lifting a vehicle using multiple MCL""s is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,079 to Berends et al. The lifting device in Berends includes using a number connecting lines or wires to connect the MCL""s to one another. Even through the lines or wires that are connected between the MCL""s allow the vehicle to be raised or lowered in a uniform fashion, this device also suffers from a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. For instance, the lines and wires used to connect the MCL""s extend across and are looped within the working area. The presence of the wires and lines in the work area poses a hazard to people working near the vehicle. Vehicles also end up driving over these connecting lines causing damage.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a mobile lift system that is able to coordinate the raising or lowering of a vehicle without having to physically connect the lift mechanisms to one another. The present invention fills these needs as well as various other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a lift system that coordinates the raising and lowering of a vehicle relative to a surface through the use of wireless communications.
In general, the lift system includes at least two lift mechanisms, each including a post, a carriage, an actuating device and a control device. The carriage is slidably coupled to the post and is adapted to support a portion of the vehicle. The actuating device is coupled with the carriage and is capable of moving the carriage relative to the post. The control device is coupled with the actuating device and is capable of communicating by wireless signals with another control device. The control devices on each lifting mechanism communicate with each other by wireless signals to coordinate the movement of each carriage relative to the posts to raise or lower the vehicle relative to the surface.
Additionally, the control device may include a transceiver, a sensor, a display and a stop mechanism. The transceiver is capable of transmitting and receiving wireless signals from another control device. The sensor may be positioned externally relative to control device and is used for determining the position of the carriage relative to the post. Further, the stop mechanism operates to prevent movement of the carriage relative to the post. The lift system may also include a rechargeable battery that provides portable power to the control device and actuating device to move the vehicle relative to the surface. Furthermore, the present invention may include a remote control device capable of communicating with the control box using wireless signals to raise or lower the vehicle relative to the surface without being stationed to a particular location.
A method for the coordinated lifting and lower of a vehicle relative to a surface is also provided. The method includes providing for first and second lift mechanisms, placing the first and second lift mechanisms in contact with a portion of the vehicle, sending a wireless signal from the first lift mechanism, receiving the wireless signal at the second lift mechanism wherein wireless signal instructs the second lift mechanism to move the vehicle relative to the surface, and moving the vehicle using the first lift mechanism in coordination with the second lift mechanism.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.